


Sorry

by MuriFanfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cancer, Death, Fluff, M/M, Sad, angry, idk how to tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuriFanfiction/pseuds/MuriFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren must tell his boyfriend of 1 year 5 months that he is dying from a chronic illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm new to writing fanfiction and I may have picked a bad plot to write but it's too late now, but yeah, my writing capability is shit, so I'm sorry

A young male around the age of 19 sat in his dormitory to the Scouting Legion College, an opened letter on his desk, the pure look of tragedy masked on the males face was easy to dictate. He held a strong grip on to his phone staring at one name in particular – Armin. He needed Armin to return to the dorm now or he may have a mental breakdown. There was a click of the door and Armin came trudging in alongside him was Hanji gleaming.

“Eren!” She automatically latched herself onto the younger male. Eren shifted uncomfortably under Hanji’s weight and looked off to the left, there he saw a concerned face plaster Armin’s original one.

“Eren, are you ok? You look like you’re about to-“ Armin was cut off by Eren scrambling to the bathroom they shared and vomiting “-be sick..”

While Eren was in the bathroom with Armin soothing him by rubbing light circles on his back, Hanji glanced around the room, noticing the out of place crumpled letter, trying not to make too much noise she carefully un-crumpled it and slowly began reading.

_Eren Jaeger_

_The results have come back and we are sad to reveal that you have Leukaemia. Leukaemia affects the blood-forming tissues of the body, such as the bone marrow and the lymphatic system, where we detected an abnormal amount of white blood cells in your blood stream._

_We are deeply sorry and hope you can come make an appointment with the hospital very soon._

_Signed,_

**_Dr.Smith_ **

Hanji re read the letter more times than she could count, she was snapped out of her daze when she heard the sound of footsteps padding across the dorm floor, she looked up, tears tempting to break out of her eye sockets. Eren looked positively startled when he saw Hanji, nothing made sense until the small gears in his head turned when he saw the letter and all of the pieces came together into a giant puzzle.

“Eren..why? how? You were all ok and now you’re..you’re”

“I’m sorry that I..didn’t say? I just got it this morning”  Armin looked in between the two with a puzzled face.

“Am I missing something, Eren?”

Eren exclaimed to Armin what had happened and showed him the letter to read, they hugged, cried but there was one question plaguing Armin’s mind.

“What are you going to tell Jean?”

_Shit._

* * *

Jean paced his room while Armin watched silently from across the room laying on his bed.

“Where’s Eren? Why’s he ignoring me? You’re the only one I can bloody ask because he won’t even answer me.”

“Well..” Jean glanced in Armin’s direction “he’s busy?” Armin added weakly.

“Are you fucking shitting me Armin? Busy? Like he gives a shit about school work and others. He needs to fucking answer his phone.”

“I’m sorry Jean, I really am, but I’m in no position to tell you what is happening with Eren” He looked down at his phone noticing a text from Eren.

**From: Eren**

**To: Armin**

**The session went ok if I can say that, I made another appointment for next month, on my way home now.**

**From: Armin**

**To: Eren**

**That’s good, hope to see you soon**

Armin never noticed Jean walking across the room to stand beside him and check Armin’s phone just enough to see that Armin was texting. Armin had by then ducked his phone, sliding it into his pocket.

“Are you serious Armin? He’s texting you yet he won’t reply to me? You know what fuck him, he’s being a pissy suicidal freak” Jean flipped his hands into the air as if presenting defeat.

After 20 minutes of awkward silence, Jean flopped down onto Eren’s bed, turning the tv on, flicking through the channels until he finally found a one deemed worthy to watch.

An hour later, Armin could hear the slight click to the door and watched it open slowly as Eren peeked his head in, noticing Jean sleeping on his bed he made a disgruntled face and stepped in, making sure not to wake the sleeping male he turned and headed over to Armin’s side, plopping down next to him.

“Why’s he here?” Armin glanced up as Eren asked the question

“He’s been very pissed off with the fact you’re ‘ignoring’ him” They noticed Jean stir in his sleep and began to talk in a whisper.

“Ah, new he’d crack soon, guess that he’s here gives me a perfect opportunity to tell him, I guess” Eren admits, adjusting his beanie on his head.

Armin and Eren started watching whatever Jean had left on the tv not noticing the dark aura oozing out of the male on the opposite side of the room. Time skipped by so fast until Jean actually pulled Eren up and pinned him to the wall, Armin on the side-lines looking at the couple.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Jean gritted through his teeth, face inches away from Eren’s.

“I have something to tell you, and you can hit, punch or do anything to me if it affects you so badly” Eren looked off to the side, building up his courage to tell the truth. “I-“

“Did you cheat on me? Holy fuck you did, didn’t you?” Jean leaned slightly away from Eren and exhaled through his nose.

“No. No, Jean, I got admitted to having, um.. Leukaemia”  Eren looked dejectedly down at his chest, breath hitching when he felt Jeans hand lift up his chin and lips pressing together in a passionate kiss. Jean arms laced around Eren’s waist bringing his body flush to his. Jean was the first one to break the kiss.

“Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren” Jean kept chanting his name over and over.

“Jean, what?” He laced his arms around Jeans neck and hugged him “I’m so sorry, you can do whatever, you can leave me if you really want to, I won’t argue..” He trailed off looking away.

“No, Eren, I love you.” He kissed him again

After they parted, “I love you, too.” Armin was the one to quickly bid his goodbyes and leave the dorm to let them be alone.

They both ended up under Eren’s blanket limbs all tangled together while in the background ‘2 broke girls’ played. “You know I think that’s the first time you said I love you to me”

“Shut up, it’s a hard thing to say ok?” Jean shifted into a more comfortable position

“Even after one year and five months? Hmmm?” Eren moved his face closer to Jeans and pressed a kiss to his nose

“Oh no, Eren’s turned all sappy”

“Shut up Horseface” Eren mumbled into the crook of Jeans neck before falling asleep, wrapped in Jeans arms.

 

 


End file.
